Coming Home
by LovingJacksonTeller
Summary: Opie Winston's baby sister arrives home after being at college for two years. It's completely out of the blue. Everyone can see the young woman is trying to hide something, but can Opie, or even her life long crush, Jax Teller, get her to open up about what exactly happened and how she found herself into her current situation. Rated T... M for the occasional chapter. JAX/OC
1. Chapter 01

**If you haven't noticed, I deleted Dallas because I got a very strong urge to write something else. This one feels more right, so I'm posting this one instead. More A/N down the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SONS OF ANARCHY. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND ANYTHING I COME UP WITH. This story is rated T but the odd occasional chapter will be rated M for either violence and/or adult themes. I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter when it comes to it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ****_August 2001_**

I hesitantly knocked on the front door of my older brother, Harry 'Opie' Winston's home and nervously waited for someone to open the door. A part of me hoped it wouldn't be my brother, that his wife was the only one home. I held back the tears the best I could, not wanting to crack as soon as the door opened. I was about to knock again when the door swung open revealing Donna, my sister-in-law, holding a baby monitor.

"Dallas, what...?" She seemed to be at a lost for words as she looked at me standing on her front porch.

"Hi," My voice sounded strained as a large lump forged in my throat. I didn't think coming home to Charming, to my dad, brother and his small family would be as nerve-wracking as I was feeling right now. I wasn't on the best terms with everyone when I'd left to go to college. Opie and I talked occasionally, him being the only one who could see where I was coming from when I decided to go.

Tears started to well up and Donna's eyes softened as her shocked expression turned into one of concern. She ushered me inside and closed the door behind us. She led me to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me to sit on before walking over to the cabinet. I took a seat as she pulled out a glass and filled it with water before placing it in front of me.

"What's going on, Sweetheart?" She finally asked as she sat across from me. "And don't tell me it's nothing because I know if it was you'd still be at that college and not here with tears in your eyes."

"I just wanted to come home." I told her. I could tell she didn't buy into what I'd just said as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't believe you but whatever it is, when you're ready, you know I'm here to listen."

"Thanks Donna." I gave her a sad small smile.

It was one of the things I loved about her. Unlike my brother, who always pushed me to talk in the overprotective big brother way, she didn't push me. She gave me the time and space I needed. The only time she pushed was when I actually need it.

"It's no problem." She said returning the smile. "Have you got some place to stay?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I doubt dad will let me stay. We haven't talked since I left. And Gemma's just as mad as he is."

"Is it going to be a permanent thing, you back in town?"

I nodded this time. "I'm not going back to L.A. Charming is home, always will be."

"You can stay here with me, Opie and Ellie for as long as you need to." She said giving me a kind smile. "I'm sure Opie would love to have his sister back and Ellie would like to get to know her Auntie Belle."

I laughed hearing my nickname. My full name was Annabelle Dallas Winston. I wasn't very fond of being called Annabelle from a young age. My dad, Piermont 'Piney' Winston, started calling me Dallas when I boldly told him I didn't want to be called Annabelle anymore.

From then I was called Dallas by almost everyone.

The nickname Belle came from Opie's best friend and my life long crush, Jackson 'Jax' Teller when I was five, he and Opie were seven. I didn't like that name either but it eventually grew on me. Jax was the only one that would get away with calling me Belle. Donna only called me Belle when she was playfully teasing me about something, mainly my crush on Jax.

I looked at Donna as she stood up and walked over to the refrigerator and cupboards, pulling some stuff out to make something to eat. "Do you want a sandwich or something else to eat?"

I shook my head cringing slightly as the smell of peanut butter hit my nostrils, making me feel nauseous. I loved the stuff but lately it was making me sick. Last time I smelled it, I ended up hugging the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach.

Donna was looking at me with concerned eyes again. "Are you okay?"

"I've been feeling a little sick today, most likely nerves." I tried to reassure her but once again she looked at me like she didn't believe me. "Is it okay if I go lay down for a little while?"

"Of course, you know where the guest bedroom is."

"Thanks."

"If you need anything just let me know."

"I will." I nodded and made my way to the guest bedroom, slinging my bag back onto my shoulder.

Once I was in the guest bedroom, I closed the door, dropping my duffle bag on the floor. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and placed it on the bedside table. I pulled back the bed covers, before slipping between the sheets. I didn't have much time to think about my current situation when I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling like I had been asleep for hours. I was happy the nightmares didn't seem to plague my dreams like they had the last six weeks. I grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table to check the time. I saw that I'd only been asleep for two hours.

I rolled out of bed and slipped my phone into my pocket as I walked out of the bedroom. As I neared the kitchen I could hear three voices talking about dinner plans.

Donna's voice was easy to pick out since she was the only female there. The two mens voices I knew very well. They belonged to my brother and his best friend.

I was about to walk around the corner when I heard my brother ask Donna a question. "Whose car is that out there?"

I stayed behind the corner wanting to hear Donna's reply.

"Our visitors." she replied, being vague.

"Where is our visitor?" Opie's voice rang through the room again.

"In our guest room, having a nap."

"Who is it?"

"Your sister."

"Belle's here?" This time it was Jax who spoke up. I felt butterflies make their way into my stomach at the sound of him calling me by my nickname only he called me. He had a voice that could make me melt in an instant.

I peered around the corner to see Donna nod, answering Jax's question.

"When did she get here?" Opie spoke up again.

"Around two hours ago." Donna told him.

"Is she okay?" my brother asked, his voice filled with concern. I moved and stood in the doorway, which got Donna's attention but not Opie's and Jax's.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." She said nodding her head slightly towards where I was standing, now leaning against the door frame.

Both men turned to look at me. Opie was the first one on his feet, taking large strides towards me before pulling me into a hug.

You wouldn't think Opie and I were siblings. We looked nothing like each other. He took more after dad and I took after mom in the looks department. Opie stood at 6 ft 4 at the least. I was a little more than a foot shorter standing at 5 ft 3 and a half. His eyes are hazel while my eyes are blue. He's a brunette and I'm a natural golden blonde. We may not look like each other but our personalities are a little similar and we're close. Mom use to call us two peas in a pod.

Opie eventually let me go but stayed standing in front of me, concern flooding his features. "Are you okay? Did something happen at UCLA? Why are you here?"

I hadn't been home in two years and showing up out of the blue, I knew he would think something was wrong.

And something was wrong, I just didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Nothing happened, I just missed home." I lied. The look on all three faces told me they didn't believe me but weren't going to push the subject.

"Are you home for good?" he asked. I nodded.

"Does anyone else know your home?" Jax asked standing up and stood next to Opie. I shook my head no. He nodded slightly before turning his attention back to Opie. "I'm gonna go back to the clubhouse and let you guys catch up."

"Okay man." They did their hand shake thing before Jax turned back to me pulling me into a surprising hug.

"It's good to see you home, Darling." He said as we let each other go. I watched him walk out the door before joinging Opie at the table.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Donna asked, looking at me concerned again. I was beginning to feel smothered by their concern.

"A glass of water would be great." I said giving her a small smile. I turned my attention back to Opie. "So how's the club?"

Opie was with a motorcycle club called the Sons of Anarchy. Our dad had been one of the first nine. He co-founded the Sons of Anarchy when they got home from the Vietnam war with his best friend, my godfather and Jax's dad, John Teller.

The club ran through Opie and Jax's veins. I use to hear them talking about the day they'd be able to become Sons. It was Jax's legacy to join and one day maybe even be the president, the king of SAMCRO. He already had the nickname Prince of SAMCRO. It would have been Opie's too if our dad was able to take over presidency of the club when Uncle John died, but he got too sick. Even now he couldn't do much. The old man carried an oxygen tank every where he went now.

By the time Opie and Jax were old enough to prospect, there was more than just the SAMCRO, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original, charter. The Sons had expanded across different states.

"They're good." he smiled.

He went on for the next hour updating me on what the latest with the club was without telling me stuff he wasn't supposed to. I knew they did illegal things like gun smuggling, Jax had been arrested and served a little time for it two years ago. I wasn't an Old Lady but I knew the rules.

There were somethings I wasn't meant to know and there was definitely no asking questions.

A baby's cry interrupted our conversation. Donna, who had disappeared after handing me my glass of water, came into the room handing the crying baby to Opie while she made my niece her bottle. I smiled watching the way Opie was with his daughter. I knew he'd make a great father, I'd even told him that when he rang up panicked after Donna told him she was pregnant. Watching him with her, he was a natural.

"Miss Ellie this is your Auntie, Princess Belle, as Uncle Jax calls her." Opie joked as he held the eleven month old girl up so she was standing on her feet on his legs. "Princess Belle this is your niece Miss Ellie."

"Don't start that shit." I said throwing him a playful glare.

"That's right, I forgot Uncle Jax is the only one who gets to call Auntie Dallas, Princess Belle." he cooed at Ellie. I rolled my eyes at him and Ellie let out a playful squeal making me laugh.

"You're daddy's a silly meanie, isn't he?" I asked earning another squeal from the excited baby as she started bouncing on her Opie's knees. Opie playfully glared at me this time.

"Does Ellie want Auntie Dallas to feed her?" Donna asked coming over to us with Ellie's bottle.

Ellie mumbled her reply as she looked at me with her big hazel eyes she'd inherited from her dad. I smiled and stood up taking her from Opie and sat back down. I took the bottle from Donna when she handed it to me and gave it to Ellie, who held the bottle herself as she drank from it.

I looked down at the young child resting against my arm as she drank from her bottle. My first genuine smile in six weeks formed on my face. She looked more like her father than she did Donna. This kid was definitely a Winston, especially with how quick she finished her meal.

I started to think that in just over seven short months it will be my own baby that I'll be holding gently in my arms, looking down at him or her as she or he looked back up at me.

* * *

**So I wasn't going to post this until I had a few chapters written but I was excited and want to get your thoughts on it. If you want to suggest anything or ask a question, send me a PM or leave it in a review. I will take all suggestions into consideration and if I can fit them into what I have planned I will try to include them.**

**Please don't hesitate to review. Also looking for a Beta for this story.**


	2. Chapter 02

**So I changed the title of the story to Coming Home. I am amazed by all the favorites and follows. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 02**

"Dall, are you okay?" I heard Donna's concerned voice come through the bathroom door as I clung to the toilet after emptying the contents of my stomach. I'd been sitting at the dinning room table with a glass of orange juice when the nausea hit me like a tone of of brinks. Donna had been making breakfast when I got up and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I called back as I stood back up on shaky legs. I grasped the basin counter as the dizzy spell subsided.

"Okay." she said before I heard her walk away.

My morning sickness was a bitch. Whoever called it morning sickness was a damned fool. Mine was all over the place. I could be completely fine one day and then the next be sick all day, then I could be sick in just the morning or just the afternoon.

Right now envied Donna. She only had four days of morning sickness through her whole Pregnancy with Ellie, as she continually pointed out when she talked about being pregnant with little Ellie. I've had morning sickness since I found out I was pregnant two and a half weeks ago, except for the last four days. This was the first day since I'd been here that I had morning sickness.

I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth before leaving the bathroom.

I went to the guest bedroom, where I will be staying until I can get a job and get my own place, and changed out of my pajamas's and into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. I pulled on my leather jacket, grabbing my handbag and car keys before walking out of the bedroom.

I walked back into the kitchen, hearing Opie and Donna talking. They stopped when I walked in and looked at me. Donna looked at me with concern and worry while Opie's eyes held concern and suspicion.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Donna finally asked breaking the silence as I put down my handbag and keys and picked up my glass of orange juice off the table.

"It was just a headache." I lied finishing the drink and put the glass in the sink. "But I'm fine now." That part was the truth. I hated lying to them but I wasn't ready to tell them about the pregnancy and how it happened.

"Are you going out?" Opie asked.

I nodded. "As much as I want to, I can't hide out here all day everyday."

"Are you going to see dad?"

"Does he know I'm back?"

He nodded this time. "I told him the day after you got here."

"I'll think about going to see him." I sighed. Opie nodded again. He knew it would be the best he could get out of me. "It's not like he's going to want to see me."

"It's been two years, Dall. Things can change."

"I'll be back later." I said picking up my handbag and keys again ignoring what he just said. I walked to the front door and left the house before they could say anything more.

* * *

I pulled my car into the parking lot of the hospital and parked in the first spot I could find. I got out and locked my car before walking inside. I went straight up to the floor I was meant to go on for my appointment. I walked up to the reception area of the OB/GYN seeing a nurse sititng behind the reception desk. I cleared my throat getting her attention.

She looked up at me and gave me friendly smile. She didn't look older than forty-five. "How can I help you, Sweetheart?"

"I have an appointment with Doctor Andrews." I told her, smiling nervously.

"What's your name?" She said turning to the computer.

"Annabelle Winston." I cringed inside using my actual name. I really didn't like it.

"Okay." she smiled standing up and grabbed a clipboard with forms and a pen attached to it. She handed them to me giving me another friendly smile. "Is this your first time?"

"Am I that obvious?" I asked, a small nervous laugh escaping my lips.

"The first child is always the scariest, but once you hold that precious bundle in your arms you wonder why you were so scared." she said, a reassuring look on her face.

"But the worry always stays right?" I asked as I starting filling the form out at leaning on the reception desk. I couldn't sit down. I didn't want to sit down.

"That never goes away." she nodded in agreement. "Is the father going to be joining you for the appointment?"

My body tensed up at her question. I tried to think of an excuse to why the father wasn't here with me. I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell anyone the truth, not right now.

"No, not today," It was all I could come up with. I was happy when she didn't question me about it. All the nurses I'd come across in L.A wanted to know your whole life story like they had nothing else to talk about. "Do I hold onto this and give it to the doctor or do I just give it to you?" I ask her as I finish filling the forms out.

"Just give it to me, its only a referral form."

I gave her a small smile, handing her back the clipboard once I signed my name at the bottom. She looked over the forms and looked up at me with another smile.

"You should take a seat, the doctor should be out soon."

"Okay." I nodded and took a seat close to the reception desk.

As the minutes got closer to my appointment, my nerves started getting the better of me. I was this nervous when I found out I was pregnant and then when I had it confirmed. My leg wouldn't stop bouncing. My hand clutched my knee in an attempt to keep it still.

"Annabelle Winston." I finally heard my name called. I looked up seeing the doctor. I stood up and followed her to her examination room.

Dr. Gloria Andrews had been my doctor since I was a kid. She was a gynecologist and a pediatrician. Since I already knew her I trusted her enough to be my doctor through the pregnancy and my baby's doctor when he or she was born.

"How can I help you today, Dallas?"

"I found out I was pregnant two and a half weeks ago, I just moved home and I am in desparate need of a doctor."

"Congratulations, where's the father?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Most likely looking for his next victim."

She let out a small chuckle obviously thinking I was joking. "Have you had a scan yet?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I had blood tests done to confirm it and when the results came in, I put my two weeks notice in at work, dropped out of college and came back home."

"Well I can be your doctor and I'd like to do a scan now. Do you know how roughly far along you are?" She stood up from her seat and walked over to the bed on the other side of the room. I stood up following her.

"About eight or nine weeks."

"Okay, jump up on the bed and lift your top up for me," she gave me a friendly smile as she started up the ultrasound machine. "Today we'll determine how far along you are and if the baby is developing like it should be."

I nodded as I did what she instructed me to do. I was starting to feel nervous again. I flinched when she squirted the extremely cold gel onto my stomach and started spreading it out with the ultrasound probe.

"By your scan you seem to be nine weeks along and baby is developing like he or she should be. You don't have a bump yet but your clothes might feel like they're starting to get a little tighter around the waist and breast. I would like you to come back in three weeks for a twelve week scan." Gloria explained as she finished the ultrasound fifteen to twenty minutes after she started. I'd lost track of time slightly when I got engrossed with watching the ultrasound machine, seeing my baby for the first time. She grabbed a couple paper towels and handed them to me so I could wipe off the gel. "Would you like me to print out a sonogram for you and then make an appointment?"

"Yeah that would be great." I said taking the paper towels. Once the gel was off my stomach, I stood up and followed her back over to her desk. I watched as she looked at her computer, clicking the mouse a few times then filled out an appointment card. She handed me the card and sonogram. She also wrote me out a script for vitamins I'd need through my pregnancy. I thanked her as I stood up to leave.

"Does your family know your expecting?" She asked as we walked to the door.

"Not yet," I sighed. "Things are a little complicated with them right now."

"Okay, well don't get too stressed over telling them or anything else. Stress is not good for the baby."

"I know, thanks again Doc." I said giving her a small smile.

"I'm just doing my job and looking out for a family friend." she said returning the smile. "I'll give you a call one day and we can catch up over lunch or something."

"That sounds good."

"It was good seeing you again." She said pulling me in for a hug.

"You too." I said as we let each other go. We said our goodbyes and once I had the vitamins I left the hospital, my stomach grumbling as I walked back to my car.

* * *

After getting something to eat I went straight home. I walked into the living room happy to see it was only Donna and Ellie there. Opie must have left to go see Jax or deal with club business.

"Hey," Donna smiled seeing me. I tried to return the smile as I sat down but couldn't bring myself to do it. Donna's concerned eyes were focused on me once more. "Alright, what's wrong? And don't lie to me this time."

I sighed. It was one of those rare times where I knew Donna was going to push me into telling her what was going on. I couldn't tell her everything but she and Opie and my parents should at least know I was expecting. "I don't know if I'd class it as something wrong. I just got back from the hospital."

"What happened?" She asked as her eyes flooded with worry as they scanned my body.

"Nothing!" I said quickly to reassure her nothing bad had happened... recently. "I'm uh... I'm..."

"It's okay, you can tell me." Donna encouraged as I started hesitating. I took a deep breath in and out before speaking.

"I'm... I'm having a... a baby." I finally got out and looked at her expectantly waiting for her reaction.

Donna wasn't just my sister-in-law. From the day I met her we formed a sisterly bond. That was even before she started dating Opie. She was the big sister I always wanted but didn't have. I didn't know who was happier when Opie grew the balls to ask her to be his girlfriend, me or them. I always told Opie if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have met and fallen in love with Donna as soon as he did.

"You're what?" Donna's surprised reaction came after a few short moments of silence.

"I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"According to my scan, nine weeks."

"And the father?" she continued to question.

"I... I don't want to talk about him." I said looking away from her, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Does anyone else know?"

I shook my head. "You're the first to know, I'll tell Opie when he gets home and call mom when I'm ready."

"What about Piney?" she asked mentioning dad's name.

"I'm sure Opie will tell him."

"Dall, you've got to talk to your dad, maybe it'll make things better between you two."

"And maybe it will make things worse." I sighed and stood back up.

"You know Opie won't tell him, even if you want him too."

"He told dad I was back in town." I said walking to the guest bedroom before she could say anything more.

I dumped my handbag down on the bed and pulled my jacket off. I went to my back pack and pulled out the only pair of sweat pants I owned. I changed out of my jeans and into the sweat pants. Gloria was right, my clothes were starting to feel a little tight.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Dallas goes and sees her daddy. And I may even throw in a little Jax. Remember, reviews = a happy me.**


	3. Chapter 03

**CHAPTER 03**

"Do you think something happened to Dallas while she was at UCLA?" I stopped behind the doorway hearing Opie's question. I looked around the door frame seeing him sitting on the couch with Jax. Donna was at work and I'd just put Ellie down for her afternoon nap.

"I don't know, why?" Jax asked him.

"I feel like she's hiding something."

"I haven't noticed but I haven't seen her much since she's been back."

I peeked around the corner seeing Opie nod like he was agreeing with his best friend. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but sh-"

"Ellie's down from her nap." I said walking into the living room, throwing a small frown at Opie as I interrupted him. I'd told him I would tell everyone else when I was ready after I broke the news to him.

He was shocked by the news but had taken it surprisingly well until I wouldn't tell him about the father. He got curious and started asking questions. I'd walked out the front door telling him it was none of his business when I wouldn't answer him. His curiosity hadn't been diminished but he didn't question me anymore.

"Hey beautiful," Jax smiled standing up and kissed my cheek as he walked pass me into the kitchen. I blushed as my eyes followed him before turning back to Opie. He was looking back at me with a raised eyebrow. He knew of my crush on his blue-eyed blonde best friend but never said anything.

As a kid he didn't like it since I always ended up following the two around after my so-called friends ditched me when Jax never paid them any attention. I didn't have any close friends in high school, only girls who thought they could get close to Jax through me. Jax didn't have a sister they could use so his best friends sister was the next best thing.

I scolded Opie as I sat down next to him punching his shoulder as hard as I could. "I told you I'd tell everyone else when I'm ready." I whispered harshly.

"I'm worried about you."

"Well stop. I'm fine." I told him. I noticed Jax walk back into the room with three bottles of beer and stood up so he could sit back down. He handed a beer towards me as he stopped in front of me. "No thanks," I said giving him a small smile as I sat in the recliner next to the couch.

"Okay," he placed the third bottle on the coffee table and sat back down next to Opie, handing him a bottle.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" I said looking between the two.

"It's happy hour somewhere in the world." He said throwing me a smirk.

"I'm sure it is." I rolled my eyes trying to contain my blush. I looked at Opie. "Since you two are having happy hour, do you want me to pick Donna up from work?"

Their truck was in the garage and Donna always tried to avoid riding on the back Opie's motorcycle. Opie borrowed my car to drop Donna at work while I was dealing with my morning sickness.

"I can do it I'm just having this one." he said.

"Can you take Ellie?" I asked him.

"Are you going out?"

"I'm gonna see dad." I told him. Both men looked at me surprised. "Don't look at me like that. You've been telling me to go see him since I got here."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Jax asked. "I'm gonna be heading back there once I'm finished this." He indicated to his already half empty beer bottle, lifting it back to his perfectly shaped lips.

"I'm gonna walk. It's not too far and will give me more time to think about what I'm gonna say."

"When are you leaving?"

"Right now." I sighed nervously. I knew it had to be done now, the longer I waited the harder it would become.

"Good luck." Opie said as I slipped my handbag over my shoulder and walked out the front door.

* * *

I stood in front of the clubhouse, my heart nervously pounding against my chest as I looked at the doors. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering so much I felt like I was going to be sick. I took a deep breath in and out before closing the distance between me and my father, crossing the boundary line into his domain.

I stepped through the door, a few people's eyes landing on me. I saw two members, Filip 'Chibs' Telford and Alexander 'Tig' Trager, looking at me. I gave them a small smile as I looked back at them. They returned the gesture, Tig nodding his head towards the bar. I looked over there to see my dad sitting in his usual spot at the corner of the bar. I looked back at Tig giving him another small smile to say thanks.

Tig and Chibs never had a problem with me leaving for UCLA. Tig encouraged me just as much as my brother did. He has two daughters of his own that he doesn't want to see get pulled into the lifestyle of an outlaw. Chibs encouraged me too in his own way.

I was closest to Chibs and Tig, aside from my brother and Jax. The two older men were family, they were my uncles.

I ignored the pull that wants me to walk back out those door and walked over to the bar. I climbed onto the stool next to dad. I told the prospect cleaning behind the bar that I wanted an orange juice when he asked me if he could get me something to drink. When he went to get it I looked at dad to see him looking back at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice coming out rougher than when we last talked.

"I need to talk to you." I told him honestly.

"Who said I want to talk?"

"I didn't say anything about you having to talk." I said looking him dead in the eye. "All you have to do is listen to the few things I need to say and tell you."

He let out a grunt turning back to the drink in his hand. The prospect placed a glass of orange juice in front of me and scooted to the other end of the bar, letting me and dad have some privacy.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." The grumpy old bastard was the most stubborn man I knew.

"That's too bad, because you _are_ going to hear it." I frowned at him.

He returned the frown with a glare. "What are you even doing back here? Aren't you meant to be living a new life?"

"I told you I'd be back eventually, didn't I?" My frown turned into a glare as I felt my temper rise. "Why would I stay away?"

"You're mother did."

Realization clicked within me after he said those words. "Is that what this has been about the whole time?"

He didn't say anything only confirming what I now knew. He told me a few times he wanted me to get away from the club and not end up like one of the girls that hung around the clubhouse all day or to become someone's old lady, something him and mom had in common, but I always thought he seemed conflicted when he told me that.

And now I got it - he didn't want me to become someone's old lady and get dragged into the life but he also didn't want me to leave, afraid I'd abandon him like mom did.

Him and mom didn't go through an easy divorce. The process got really messy. She took Opie and I away from him, not wanting us to grow up following in his and hers footsteps. The last thing mom wanted for us was Opie to become like dad and for me to end up married and divorced, possibly widowed, with a kid or two to a Son.

Mom eventually gave into letting Opie live with Dad and he would come to mom's on the occasional weekend and sometimes when he was on school vacation. She let me stay with them every second weekend and on vacations.

I started living with dad and Opie a year after Opie went to live with dad. I stayed with mom on some weekends and for a week or two when I didn't have school. Mom had remarried and I didn't like, trust or got along with her new husband. Dad never remarried after mom left him but had plenty of women to help keep his sheets warm on a lonely night. He mainly put all his focus onto us kids and the club.

"Daddy, look at me." He took him a minute to look at me. "I am not mom. I was going to come back once I graduated and start my own little business here," I was trying to reassure him. The look on his face suggested he didn't believe me entirely. I ignored it and continued. "But it seems plans change. There is a reason I came home -"

"Money or club protection?" he said interrupting me.

I gave him a hurt look, feeling a little hurt from what he was trying to get at. "I've never needed to ask for those things. Why would I start now?"

"Everyone does eventually."

"Obviously you've forgotten I'm your daughter." I glared at him as the anger and hurt started to build up again. I stood from the stool, my voice rising with each sentence. "You know how independent I am. I've never needed your money and the only protection I need is the protection a father will always give his daughter."

"Then what was it that made you come home." His voice matched mine as he gave me a hard stare. "If it's not money or protection, what could it possibly be!"

"I'm fucking pregnant!" I shouted, my anger and hurt now bubbling at the surface. There were only a few people in the clubhouse but all their eyes were on me now. I took a couple deep breathes in and out to calm myself down as I reminded myself that stress wasn't good for the baby.

He was looking at me stunned and speechless.

"I came home because I am pregnant, alone and have no damn clue to what I am getting myself into. I knew I'd have Opie and Donna's support and I'm hoping I have yours."

I bit my bottom lip trying to stop the tears from falling. My emotions had once again flipped from one to another in a matter of a few seconds. "I want you in this baby's life, I want you back in my life. I miss you and I love you and I need you to tell me everything is going to be fine, that we'll work through this. I'm sorry I left but I am back for good now." I turned on my heel and left the clubhouse not wanting to stay a moment longer as my tears started to fall.

As I rushed through the doors I walked into someone. I tried to avoid looking at them and continue on my way but found myself being stopped. My blue eyes met Jax's equally blue eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked looking at me concerned.

"I need to get away from here," I said frantically wiping the remaining tears away as my emotions, more like hormones, took another turn.

"Okay, let's go." He said pulling me over to his motorcycle and went to hand me his helmet.

"Jax, no I can't." I said stopping him.

He looked at me confused. "I thought you wanted to get away?"

"I do..." I couldn't say no to going somewhere with him but I didn't know if getting onto the back of a motorcycle was safe or not. I was only guessing that it wasn't.

"I do want to get away from here, I just can't get on the back of your motorcycle."

He looked at me even more confused now.

"Why not?" he asked. "You use to jump at the chance to get on the back of one."

"I'm uh... I'm pregnant."

"You are?" he asked just as shocked as Opie and Donna were.

I nodded. "I'm just over nine weeks."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Why isn't the father here with you?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's complicated."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I was about to say no but thought about it for a few seconds. Even though Jax and I weren't best friends or even friends at all, I didn't know exactly what we were but I knew I could always talk to him when I couldn't talk to Opie or Dad. It was just something about Jax. You could talk to him about anything, even if you didn't want to.

I nodded. "Let's get out of here first."

"You can't get on the motorcycle." he pointed out.

"I know. Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"A little."

"Then I'll meet you at Lumpy's." I told him before walking out of the lot. The local family restaurant was only two blocks away from the Teller-Morrow Automotive lot and the SAMCRO Clubhouse.

* * *

"You do realize the effect you have on a woman, right?" I asked when the waitress flirting with Jax finally walked away. The brunette seemed to have forgotten I was there after she took my order.

"I can't help that they find me so attractive, I have good genes." He gave me a smug smile.

"Do you know you have an ego the size of Jupiter?" I asked him, trying to be serious when I wanted to laugh sarcastically.

"Some ladies love it." He still had the smug expression on his face.

"Some ladies find it a real big turn off." I countered.

"So what turns you on then?" he asked smirking.

I don't know what came over me as I leaned forward slightly towards him and gave him a seductive look. I noticed he leaned forward slightly, clasping his hands together on the table in front of him.

"Not you." I said quietly with a slight seductive tone. I didn't know how I pulled that lie off but somehow I must have because he looked down at his hands while he leaned back against the back of the both.

I suddenly started to feel a little hot under the collar. I was really starting to hate pregnancy hormones. Sometimes the rapid changes in emotions seemed unnatural.

"Where's your baby's father?" Jax asked the question I'd been waiting for him to ask since I sat across from him. And just like that, the hot under the collar feeling was gone. Now I was nervous and didn't know what to tell him or if I should at all.

"Honestly," I found myself saying before I could stop myself. "I don't know who the father is."

* * *

**A/N: I have a Beta now! Thanks you _HGRHfan35_ for taking on the job of fixing my mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. The chapter I had written was extremely long and I've had to break it down into two chapters. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _Reviews = Happy writer._**


	4. Chapter 04

**Thank you to leelea, Maryfigliomeni, toridw317, HGRHfan35, Emmettluver2010, NL92, and DiscoPenguin for all your lovely reviews. Sorry if you think this chapter is short. It is the second part to the last chapter. The next chapter should be longer. Anyway you know what to do. Read and Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 04**

Jax didn't look at me like I was a dirty tramp who couldn't keep her legs closed, after admitting I didn't know who my baby's father was. He did look at me confused and urged me to go on. I didn't know where to begin so like the saying I'd been told many times by the police after it happened, I started from there.

"I uh... I went out to a nightclub with a couple of friends from my class. We were celebrating passing another tough assignment. We were ecstatic that all of us actually passed." I smiled slightly at that memory of us laughing, having fun and relaxing. I became serious again.

"The last thing I remember was ordering another drink and laughing at something my friend was trying to explain while drinking it." I looked down at the plate suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. I pushed it aside and looked back at Jax.

"Next thing I know, I'm waking up in hospital, a small gash on the side of my head, a concussion, bruises on my arm, Rohypnol in my system and slight tearing and bruising in the downstairs area." I told him, whispering the last part so only he could hear it.

By the expression on his face he knew what I meant. He looked ready to kill someone. I looked away from him feeling embarrassed and disgusted with myself. I felt like I failed everyone, that included Jax, who taught me to be observant when it came to everything.

"Does Opie know?" Jax asked finally saying something.

I shook my head. "Can you please not tell him? I'll... I'll tell him when I can. Right now I don't think I can. I don't want him to do anything stupid that could get him into trouble, especially for me."

"He's your brother Belle," he said using his nickname for me. "He needs to know. This isn't something you can keep from him or your dad forever."

"I know," I sighed, once again feeling a few tears start to fall. "I'm just scared about how they'll react."

"They'll react like any father and brother would." He said reaching across to grab my hand. "Do you know who did it?"

I shook my head again letting him hold my hand, the simple gesture had a calming effect on me. "No, his DNA wasn't in the system. Either I was his first victim..." I cringed using the word victim. I never thought I'd ever be calling myself one. I didn't like being called a victim. I didn't want to be one. "Or he's never been caught."

"The guy is still out on the street?" He asked frowning.

I nodded. "It went cold after four weeks of nothing. Every lead they got was a dead end."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Three weeks ago. It only took a day for me to decide I was keeping it, despite the circumstances. He or she is just as innocent as I am in this situation." I smiled a little. Knowing I was going to be a first time mom was a little scary but I was starting to like the idea of having my own little bundle to look after and love unconditionally. "I handed in my resignation letter at work and UCLA, then I gave my landlord two weeks' notice, when those two weeks were up I sold my furniture to a pawn shop so I had some money and came home."

"What about your friends?"

"What about them?"

"You don't talk to them anymore?"

"Not anymore." I sighed. "They distance themselves from after everything with the cops. My therapist said it was probably because they didn't know how to approach me or were scared of how I'd be after what happened."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk or need anything. I'm sure Ope and Piney will be too when you tell them." he gave my hand a gentle squeeze before pulling it away. I gave him a small smile to say thanks.

* * *

I walked up to the front door pulling the spare key Opie had given me out of my handbag and unlocked the door. Opie, Donna and Ellie weren't home yet. I remembered Donna saying something last night about doing groceries after work today.

After shutting and locking the door behind me, a habit I picked up after my attack, I went to the bedroom I was staying in and fell back onto the bed, dumping my handbag on the ground.

Talking to Jax this afternoon made me feel a little better. I wasn't worried about him telling Opie or anyone else. I knew he wanted to but wouldn't because it wasn't his place to tell anyone unless he had to. Right now I didn't want to think anymore about being attacked. I was glad I could shut off from it.

I sat back up and looked around the room. I knew I couldn't live with my brother and his family forever. I needed to get a job and my own place as soon as possible. I stood up from the bed and walked back out, going into the living room.

I picked up the newspaper off the coffee table and moved into the kitchen. I got myself a glass of water before sitting down. I started going through the jobs section to see what I could find. It didn't matter what the kind of job I got. Right now a job was better than no job at all.

I grabbed the marker off the counter circling a couple of jobs I could apply for. There was a waitress job at the family restaurant I'd just been with Jax, there was a reception job down at the lawyers office, Floyd was looking for someone to help him in his barber shop and the local grocery store was looking for someone to stack shelves and work check out.

I went to go through the jobs again when I heard my car pull into the driveway. I stood up and walked outside, seeing Opie and Donna get out of the car. I helped Opie get in the bags of groceries while Donna got Ellie out of the car and carried her inside.

"How long have you been home?" Opie asked as he took Ellie from Donna when he put the bags down.

"About 20-30 minutes." I told him as I started putting the food away.

"How did it go with dad?"

"It went alright. I left the ball in his court so it's now up to him if he wants to make amends or not." I didn't want to tell them dad had practically accused me of wanting money and/or club protection.

"The main thing is, is that you talked to him." Donna said making Ellie a bottle. I nodded agreeing with her. Once Ellie's bottle was made up, she handed it to Opie and looked at me. "What do you feel like for dinner tonight?"

"Nothing really," I told her. At the moment I didn't have a set craving. There were things I couldn't eat but the cravings were practically non-existent. "I had something to eat at Lumpy's earlier."

"Okay." she said.

"I'm gonna grab a shower and probably lie down for a little while."

"Alright, you know where we are if you need anything."

I nodded and left the room, grabbing a towel on my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Once it was hot enough I got in and had a quick shower.

Once I was clean enough I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I went into the bedroom, dried off and got dressed into a pair of purple sleeping shorts and a blank tank top. After throwing the damp towel into the laundry hamper in the corner of the room, I pulled the covers on the bed back and got into bed. It only took a few minutes before I feel into another deep and dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 05

**A/N: Thank you to tellersbabe24, violetsareblue, HermioneandMarcus, Emmettluver2010, ********NL92** and the three guests for reviewing. A special thank you HGRHfan35 for being my beta and still reviewing.  


**Sorry I haven't updated Leather and Lace, I've hit a writers block but I am not giving up on it. There is also a poll on my profile, please go vote if you already haven't.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 05: Three Weeks Later - September 2001**

Donna and I were laughing at something she had told me as we walked through the front door of her and Opie's house. We'd only got home from my appointment at the hospital. Today I had my 12 week scan. I asked Donna if she wanted to go with me and she jumped at the chance to catch a glimpse of her niece or nephew.  
Gloria informed me that my baby was growing and nothing seemed to be wrong. I was putting on the right weight and a slight bump was making itself noticed. You could only tell I had one when I wore I tight top, which I tried to avoid.

Once the appointment was over Gloria printed off a sonogram photo for me and made another appointment and told me if I needed anything, as her patient or a friend, that I could call her right away. I knew she'd read my medical file now she was my doctor.

"What's so funny?" Opie asked as we walked into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw dad sitting at the table with him and Jax.

"Nothing, sweetheart." I heard Donna say, my eyes were focused on dad as cleared his throat and stood up from his seat.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "Somewhere away from these goons?"

I nodded not saying anything. I could feel my heart starting to pound against my chest. It had been three weeks since I confronted him at the clubhouse. After two weeks I didn't think I'd hear from him, let alone see him.

He followed me into the living room and sat next to me on the couch. I heard him take a deep breath in and out. I didn't want to look at him in fear of being rejected, again.

"I'm sorry for what happened between us." he started with an apology. I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. I'd only heard the bitter old man apologize twice in my lifetime and this was the second time.

"I should know you're nothing like your mother. But you look so much like her when she was your age so when you told me you were going to UCLA I couldn't help but think about your mom leaving me." He stopped letting out a sigh before continuing. "You kids are my world and I wanted what was best for you both. I knew there would be no stopping Opie from prospecting and patching into the club, it's in his DNA just as much as its in Jax's. But with you, you know how I felt about you hanging around the clubhouse as you got older. I didn't want you turning into one of those girls, I was afraid you would."

He stopped taking another pause. I looked at him, seeing him looking out the window at nothing. "I wanted you to get out but I also wanted you to stay in Charming. You and Harry are all I have." He said using Opie's actual name. "I know I have the club, they're my brothers out of loyalty. You kids are my blood."

He turned his head to finally look at me. "If it's still okay with you, I want to be back in your life again and I want to be a grandpa to your little one."

By the time he had finished talking, I was crying. I wanted to blame the hormones but I knew I'd still be crying even if I wasn't pregnant. I nodded wiping the tears away. "I'd like that."

He gave me the best smile he could give me and leaned wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. He placed a kiss on the top of my head before standing up and going back to the kitchen.

I quickly wiped away the remaining tears, regaining my composure as I stood up. I made my way back into the kitchen as Donna asked Jax and Dad if they wanted to stay for dinner. Both men nodded their heads saying they would.

I walked past everyone going to the refrigerator, pulling the bottle of orange juice out and grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"How did your appointment go?" Opie asked as I poured the orange liquid into the glass.

"It went good, baby is doing fine and has all 10 fingers and toes." I smiled.

"Did you bring home another sonogram photo?"

"I did." I nodded. I was going to be bringing one home every appointment.

"Do you think I can have a look at my next grandchild?" I heard dad ask.

I didn't hesitate to answer as I nodded my head again, looking at him. I walked over to where my bag sat on one of the dining room chairs, where I left it when I led dad into the living room.

I pulled the sonogram out of the mess in my handbag and handed it to dad. I watched him look at it closely, spinning it around slowly. "He's definitely a Winston."

"What makes you think Bug is going to be a boy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slightly curious about what he was going to say.

"Because I'm grandpa and I know everything." He stated. "I know a Winston man when a see one."

I laughed, "Whatever you say grandpa."

"Did you just call your baby Bug?" Jax asked looking at me strangely.

"It's apparently common for mothers to give the unborn baby or their bump a cute nickname." Donna answered for me. "Ellie was called Peanut until we came up with her name after we found out she was a girl."

"And my little one is Bug," I smiled at my sister-in-law and then at Jax.

"How did you come up with Bug?" Donna asked me.

"I was talking to the baby when I decided to keep the little one. I called him or _her_ Bug and it stuck." I said putting emphasis on the 'her'. I saw Dad roll his eyes and crack a small smile. "Bug was a slip of the tongue but it seemed right."

"Just like Ellie with Peanut. Even after we had Ellie's name, Opie continued to call her Peanut. He still calls her Peanut on the odd occasion." She laughed when Opie threw her a playful glare.

"Don't tell her that or Peanut will be Ellie's permanent nickname."

I laughed. "Peanut's not a bad nickname. At least she doesn't get called a name she doesn't like to be called."

I shuddered slightly. My mum always persisted on calling me Ann or Anna when we talked. She knew I hated it but continued to call me by those names. I have nothing against the names, they are nice names but I never felt like I was an Ann or an Anna, let alone an Annabelle.

"Ann and Anna are a shortened version of your name, not necessarily a nickname." Opie said knowing what I was talking about.

"You don't need to get all technical on me," I said, playfully frowning at him. "You never know, one day Ellie might not like being called Elizabeth or Ellie, she might want to be called Beth instead, or maybe even Elle."

"Or she might want to be called by her middle name." Dad added having his say.

"Since you brought up being called a name you don't like to be called, have you told mom you're pregnant?" Opie asked switching the subject.

"Not yet." I said frowning at him. "I will when I am ready."

I was nowhere near ready to tell mom I was pregnant. I wasn't ready to deal with another argument we would get into. We always did when we talked.

Since I moved in with Dad things had been rough between us. It started with her sleaze of a husband. She never understood why we never got along. She didn't see the creepy side of him. I'd caught him cheating twice on my mom, once was before they got married, she'd forgiven him as soon as I told her and she confronted him. He told her he'd never do it again and she was stupid enough to believe him. The second time was after their honeymoon.

I'd arrived home early from school seeing the hooker walk out the door not caring that she'd been seen. I confronted him and he tried to bribe me by coming onto me saying he always knew I had feelings for him. The only feelings I felt were disgust and the need to take a bath in bleach. I told mom what happened and she believed him over me, her one and only daughter.

The day after that, I told mom I talked to dad about moving in with him on a permanent basis. Mom didn't like it but agreed it would be for the best that I lived with him.

Opie nodded and dropped the subject. He'd witnessed our arguments at their worst.

"Well I'm gonna start on dinner, do you want to help me Dallas?" Donna asked as she started pulling things out of the refrigerator and cupboards.

I nodded and begun washing, peeling, rewashing and cutting vegetables while Donna did the meat. The men moved into the living room to watch tv.

* * *

"Do you want a baby shower?" Donna asked me as we cleared the table, we'd been left to do the dishes.

"Aren't you thinking too far ahead, I've only reached the end of the first trimester." I said.

I hadn't thought about a baby shower yet. I thought it was too soon to think about one. I wasn't even near finding out the sex of Bug. The only thing I was thinking about way in advance was what I was actually going to do once he or she was here, where I would live and would I even have a job to support the little guy or girl. Job interviews would go fine until I had to tell them I was pregnant. Who wants to hire a woman that has to take maternity leave within Months after starting her job?

"It's never too soon to plan a baby shower." I should have known that would be her answer. This woman loved having things planned months in advance. She was extremely organized.

"Even if I said no, I'd still be getting one right?" I asked her. I knew having a baby shower wouldn't be a choice. Not with Donna and Gemma around.

"Damn straight, I'm sure Gemma would love to help me plan it."

"Of course she will, she'll make it a big event where people I don't know will be invited if only they bring gifts." I said using all the sarcasm I could muster.

She rolled her eyes at me. "It won't be that bad."

I scoffed and decided it was time for a change of subject. "You know I could have done these on my own or gotten one of the guys to help me?"

Jax and Opie were in the living room trying to keep Ellie distracted from her mom. She'd woken up in a clingy mood. Dad had gone back to the clubhouse wanting to talk to Clay about something.

"I know."

"Then tell Jax to come and help me and you can spend time with your family."

"Dall, it's only dishes."

"So, don't you want a night off from doing them?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Since you put it like that..."

"Good, now go tell blondie to get his ass in here and help me."

Donna laughed walking out of the kitchen. It only took a few moments before Jax walked in and started helping me.

"You know if you wanted to spend more time with me, you only had to ask." he said giving me one of his 'famous' Jackson Teller smirks, as the crow-eaters that hung around the clubhouse all day called it.

"I'll remember that for next time."

After telling him my darkest secret, Jax and I seemed to be growing closer to each other. He always texted me when he could, always made sure I was okay when I was having a bad day, we'd even gone to lunch a few times when Opie had to bail because something came up. I felt like I could call him a friend. He was flirty with me but that was in his nature. He was flirty with every woman that showed him an interest which was 98% of the time. You'd have to be lesbian, blind or happily married to not notice him. The man is stunningly gorgeous.

We did the dishes in quiet until I spoke up once we were finished. "I'm gonna go for a walk to get a cheesecake."

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly had the craving for a cheesecake.

"I'll come with you, it's starting to get dark out there."

I wanted to object but couldn't bring myself to do so. With Jax coming with me I wouldn't have Opie and Donna on my back about going alone. "You do realize I am 21 and can look after myself."

"I do but I feel like cheesecake now," he said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Why can't you just admit it's _you_ who wants to spend more time with_ me_?" I asked smirking at him. He returned the smirk pushing me gently out of the kitchen. I grabbed my handbag on the way out, telling Opie and Donna I'd be home soon. I walked out the door with Jax following behind me.


	6. Chapter 06

**Thanks to the two guests, go4itgirl, NL92, tellersbabe24 for reviewing. I appreciate the reviews very much. Everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed is awesome. Don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy. Poll results so far at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter Six - A week later.**

I raced out of the bathroom towards the kitchen where my cell phone was connected to its charger as it rang. I quickly scooped it up, not bothering to check the caller ID and answered it with a simple but friendly hello.

There was almost silence, the only noise was someone's breathing.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked. Still no answer. I was frustrated and starting to feel a little uneasy. This was the third day in a row I'd gotten a phone call like this. All three calls had been at the same exact time each day and it was the same exact thing. Whoever it was didn't speak, it was just creepy serial killer heavy breathing.

"Whomever this is, if you don't stop calling me I will be going to the cops!" I shouted trying to be threatening. There was a small chuckle before the line went dead.

I put my phone back down and went into the living room. I was home alone. Donna had taken Ellie to go see her sister in Lodi and Opie was at the clubhouse dealing with something he couldn't tell me about. The uneasy feeling only increased.

I picked up my keys, handbag and jacket before leaving the house.

I started the car pulling out of the driveway but I'd only gotten to the corner when my car started to slow down and stall, eventually coming to a stop. I turned the ignition a few times to try and get it started again but had no luck.

I pulled my cell phone out of my handbag and dialled the number for Teller-Morrow Automotive. I ran a hand through my hair as I waited for someone to answer. It took three rings before someone picked up at the other end.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive, how can I help you?" Gemma's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Gem, it's Dallas."

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Not really, do you think one of the guys could come take a look at my car?" I asked her.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not entirely sure, it broke down around the corner from Opie and Donna's house."

"Okay, I'll tell Jax, he's working the tow truck this afternoon."

"Thanks Gem." I said before handing up. Frustrated, I threw my phone back into my handbag and leaned back against my car as I waited for Jax to arrive with the tow truck.

I didn't have to wait long before my favorite blonde pulled the truck in front of my car. I stepped away from the car and took a few steps towards the truck meeting Jax half way when he jumped out of the truck.

"It's about time you got here," she kidded as the man walked over to her.

"I would have been here sooner but I was helping some poor old lady with her car." he said throwing me one of his famous smirks that had all the women, including me, swooning.

"Always such a gentleman." I scoffed playfully earning a chuckle from him.

"Do you know what's wrong with your car?"

"Aside from not going? No."

"Where were you heading?" he asked lifting up the lid of the bonnet to take a look.

"To the clubhouse."

"I'll hook this up and take a closer look when we get to the garage."

"Okay, I'll go wait in the truck."

"I'll try not to keep you waiting too long." He said throwing me another one of his smiles. I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the passenger's side of the truck.

Once Jax had my car hooked up he got back behind the wheel of the truck and started the drive back to Teller-Morrow. A comfortable silence had fallen over us until my phone rang. I pulled it out of my handbag and checked the caller ID. I saw it was an unknown number and pressed ignore before dropping the phone back into my handbag.

"You ignoring someone?" Jax asked quickly glancing in my direction.

"You could say that." I mumbled looking out the window.

"What's going on? Someone harassing you?" He questioned.

"It's nothing I can't deal with. I'll get the person blocked, if that doesn't work I'll change my number."

"One of the new prospects is a genius when it comes to technology. I can get him to trace the number and I'll go deal with the person for you."

"I'm just going to handle it my way for now." I said.

"You call me if it doesn't stop, alright."

I nodded feeling my heart flutter a little at his protectiveness.

He pulled the truck into the lot of the clubhouse and Teller-Morrow Automotive. We got out of the truck and walked to the back to look at my car. I silently watched

Jax as he unhooked the car from the truck and went straight to looking for the reason why my car broke down.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Gemma," I told Jax as I saw the older woman walk into the garage's office.

"Okay, I'll come see you when I figure out what's wrong."

I nodded and walked towards the building Gemma went into. She looked up when I walked inside and stood up greeting me with a hug.

"How are you and bubs doing, Baby?" she asked me as she sat back down. I sat at the desk across from her. It was the only other chair in the small office.

"Bug's great and I could be better." I told her honestly.

Aside from the phone calls I was still looking for a job and a place to rent. But I couldn't find a place to rent until I had a job. The money I'd gotten from selling my furniture in LA was quickly going. I'd given Opie and Donna some money for letting me stay with them. In the last two weeks I'd replaced half my clothing, which wasn't much, with maternity wear to accommodate my expanding womb. Bug was starting to show more with every week that went buy.

"Still haven't found a job?" she asked.

I shook my head letting out a sad and frustrated sigh. "No one seems to want to hire someone that will go on maternity leave four or five months after they start work."

"Are you any good at paper work?"

I nodded. "I use to help mom with her taxes and other paper work she needed done."

"Would you mind working with a bunch of grease covered mechanics?"

"A job is a job, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "When do you want to start?"

"You're giving me a job?" I asked shocked.

She nodded again. "I know you don't like asking for money or taking money without doing something for it. This way you'll have a job to support you and baby and we'll be helping you."

"What about Clay?" Clay Morrow, the Club's president, and I didn't get along that well. I could always tell dad didn't trust the man most of the time and I guess it sort of rubbed off on me. I didn't trust him at all.

"He doesn't run the office or hire the people to work here, I do and I want to hire you." She said stubbornly. I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She was right about me not liking asking for money or taking money that's just handed to me. I was always afraid of not being able to pay them back. When I wasn't able to pay back the money I felt bad for taking it or asking for it. If I worked here I'd be earning the money they would give me.

"So when do you want to start?" Gemma asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"As soon as you want me to." I smiled accepting her offer.

"Great!" she smiled at me. "I'll come up with the details tonight when I'm not so busy and we can discuss them tomorrow if that's fine with you."

"It's fine with me." I said as Jax walked into the office.

"I found out what's wrong with your car." He said leaning against the wall, wiping his oily and greasy hands on an old rag.

"Please tell me it's nothing to big." I said looking at him, worried about what it was and how much it would cost to fix.

"Your fuel line has been cut." He said. "I can replace it but it may take a few days because the part will have to be ordered."

I nodded. "It wasn't cut the other day when I brought the car in to be serviced. Was there just a cut in it or was it actually cut?"

"It looks like someone came a long and cut it. Usually it takes a long time for a cut fuel line to empty the tank." He said.

"I didn't have much gas in the tank. It was practically on empty. I was gonna fill up on the way here." I told him. "How much is it going to cost?"

"Don't worry about cost, I'll sort it out." He said.

"Jax, I can pay for it."

"With what?"

"Your lovely mother..." I smiled at Gemma giving her a silent thank you before turning back to her son. "gave me a job helping her here and running a few errands."

"Oh okay, that's great." He smiled.

"Don't get too excited." I laughed, jokingly.

"I am excited." He laughed too. "I'll get to see you more."

I rolled my eyes at his smug impression once again as I looked at Gemma. "Would you be able to take the costs out of my first paycheck."

Gemma nodded. "I can do that."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Do you guys know if Opie is free?"

"He went out somewhere with Piney." Gemma said.

"Is it okay if I hung out here until they got back?" I asked them. They both nodded.

"I'm about to take my lunch break if you want to sit with me." Jax said. I nodded and followed him out of the office and into the clubhouse. We walked into his dorm room. I sat at his desk while he made himself something to eat.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask. I looked at him and nodded. He looked back at me like he didn't believe me.

"I'm fine." I tried to reassure him.

"You don't seem fine." he said. "Is it the person who's harassing you?"

I shook my head, partly lying. "I'm fine. I'm relieved that I finally have a job but it also feels strange after being turned away from every job I've tried to get."

"It's good though. You'll have money to support you and Bug." I smiled when he used my bumps nickname. It hadn't caught on with just me. Donna called him or her Bug also. Opie did occasionally and now Jax was too. "Before you know it, you'll have your own place and then you'll have the baby and maybe a boyfriend."

I scoffed at the last part. "Who would want to be with me after what happened? Who would want to be with someone that's being labelled a whore because the father of her baby isn't around? Have you heard the latest rumor?"

I cringed at how I sounded when I finished talking. I was getting all emotional over nothing... again.

"The one where they're saying you got knocked up by one of us but don't know which one?" he asked. I bowed my head, slightly ashamed and nodded. People outside the club started hearing about the pregnancy after a couple crow-eaters heard me telling Dad I was pregnant. A week or so after that most of the town knew. That's when the rumors over who the father was and why he wasn't around started.

"I hear them but it doesn't mean I listen to them or believe them." he said. "You told me what happened and I believe you. I know you're not the type of girl that would open her legs for just anyone."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the last part. "Yes, because I am such a good girl."

"I don't know about good. You've had moments that make me question the whole good girl image." he joked sitting on his bed with a sandwich in his hand.

"What moments?" I asked curiously.

"There was that time Unser caught you drinking on school grounds." he said naming one.

"I wasn't alone, those bitches who were meant to be my friends ditched me to take the fall as soon as they saw the cruiser." I defended myself.

"Then what about that time Opie and I caught you smoking weed?"

I scoffed. "That doesn't make me a bad girl, a lot of people smoke weed."

"At fourteen?"

"I needed something to relax me. Things weren't easy at mom's house."

"And then there was that time you lost your virginity when you were sixteen."

"Okay that one definitely doesn't make me a bad girl. A lot of girls lose their virginity at sixteen."

"It's against the law. Just like having a joint and underage drinking on a school football field is." He laughed.

"Well I'm just your regular bad ass, aren't I?" I joked. "But don't tell anyone. I have a good girl image to maintain."

"Darling, my lips are sealed." he grinned, finishing his sandwich.

When he finished cleaning up, which I was surprised by, I followed him back out of the clubhouse seeing dad and Opie pulling into the lot. I told Jax I'd text him later and made my way over to dad and Opie.

"What are you doing here?" Opie asked as I stood in front of them.

"I didn't feel like being home alone." I said leaving out the part about the phone calls. I didn't want him or dad going into over protective mode. "And my car broke down."

"What happened to it?"

"Jax is working on it."

"Do you need a ride home?" Dad asked.

"I was going to hang around until Opie was done."

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing. Probably hormones. I just didn't want to be on my own today." I sighed. "Now can everyone stop asking me if I'm okay or if something's going on?"

"We're just trying to look out for you." Opie said.

"It's becoming a little overwhelming." I frowned. "When I say I'm fine, I'm fine. When I say nothing is going on, nothing is going on."

"What are we meant to think Dallas? You came here a month ago alone, scared and telling us you're pregnant." Opie frowned back at her. "Bug's dad isn't around. He must be one big fuckin' loser if you left him. Either that or you don't know who he is and you're ashamed to admit it."

I felt my heart sink to the ground. The last part was true, I was ashamed I didn't know who the father was, but it was Opie's accusing tone that hurt the most. Tears started to build up in my eyes and I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

"You should know I'm not that kind of girl," I said barely loud enough for him to hear. "Jax knows it and he's not even my family."

I pushed past him walking out of the lot ignoring Dad shouting my name.

* * *

**Poll results:**  
Noah Jackson Winston - 7  
Colby Harry Winston - 2  
Parker George Winston - 2  
Josiah Alexander Winston - 1  
Isaac James Winston - 0

**Poll goes until the chapter before Dallas goes into labor. If you are a guest and want to vote you can leave it in your review and I'll add your vote to the list. If you haven't voted please go vote.**


	7. Chapter 07

**Wow thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I didn't think I'd get that many even if they were just to vote for a name. Anyway authors note and poll results so far at the bottom of the chapter. Make sure to read the authors note.**

**Also so you know and don't get confused, the italics are someone else's third person POV and the normal font is Dallas' POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 07**

_He watched as she said something to the man he learned was her brother, hurt evident on her face. His eyes followed her as she walked away wiping at the bottom of her eyes. He pulled his camera up to his eye and started snapping photos of her form as it retreated down the street. He turned the camera's lens towards the automotive shop and clubhouse and started snapping a few photos of the buildings and the people. By the end of the day he was hoping to know who everyone in that lot is._

* * *

I walked into the diner as my cravings for strawberry cheesecake and chocolate milkshakes started to set in. I came here almost every day to get one or the other, sometimes both. if I couldn't come and get it myself, Opie, Donna, dad and sometimes Jax got it for me.

I sat at a table near the window, ordering two slices of cheesecake and a chocolate milkshake with the waitress that came over to take my order.

When she walked away I looked out the window at nothing in particular as I thought about what just happened.

Opie's accusation hurt. He knew me better than anyone, even our parents. I knew telling Opie what happened would clear everything up but I couldn't bring myself to tell him or dad. He was right about one thing. I was ashamed I didn't know who the father was. I was even more ashamed about what happened and it was stopping me from telling them about it. I still didn't know why I was able to tell Jax.

I heard someone clear their throat, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked at the person to see it was Samantha. She and I had become fast friends in the last two weeks. She worked here as a waitress and always took my orders when she worked.

She gave me a small friendly smile as she sat down across from me. I guess it was her day off because she wasn't wearing her uniform. "No work today?"

"Not today, thank god. We're short staffed, so I've worked three twelve hour shifts and one twenty-four hour one. I'm exhausted." She said letting out an exasperated sigh. "I just had to come pick up my pay check."

"They should've hired me when I applied for the job."

"Why didn't they?" she asked. She knew I had applied for a waitress job, I'd met her on the day I had the job interview. When she asked if I had the job all I told her was that I didn't get it. I never told her why.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?" She asked. Her face was a mixture of shock and disgust. "That's why they didn't give you the job?"

"Would you hire someone who will need to take leave in a few months after starting work?"

"Of course I would! Especially if the need money to support their child" she said. "Do you want me to try talk to my boss?"

"No, I was offered a job but thanks." I said giving her a small smile to show her I was grateful for her offer.

"Who offered you a job?" She asked.

The waitress came back with my order before I could answer Samantha. She placed the cheesecake and milkshake in front of me before walking over to another table.

"She's a bit up herself, isn't she?" I asked looking at Samantha before breaking off a chunk of cheesecake to eat.

"She's one of the new girls." I didn't miss the slight roll of her eyes. "Mommy and daddy cut off her allowance so she had to get a job. Should teach the spoiled bitch a thing or two about working for money." She scoffed as her eyes creased into a frown

I let out a slight chuckle. "I'm guessing you don't like her?"

"You guessed right. I had to train the brat, and I did try, I really tried to have patience with her but she drove me crazy." she said making me let out a proper laugh.

"We all have that one person we can't stand."

"That is true." she sighed. "So back to what we were talking about, who offered you a job?"

"The Queen of Charming."

"Gemma offered you a job?" She didn't sound too surprised.

I nodded shoveling another forkful of cheesecake into my mouth, eating and swallowing it before answering her. "I told her I wasn't getting anywhere looking for a job and she offered me one. It's just helping in the TM office and running a few errands."

"That's great." She smiled. "Now you'll get to see Jax more." she teased. She'd seen Jax come in with me or for me a few times.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing is going on between Jax and I."

"Not yet anyway." She smirked.

"We're just friends." I sighed.

"For now." she said still smirking. "Just admit you find him as attractive as us ladies who can only stare from a distance do."

I let out a loud and very unladylike snort. "You'd have to be blind to not see how attractive he is."

"So what's stopping you two?"

"Like I said we're friends. Nothing will happen between us." I sighed again wishing she'd give up on the idea of me and Jax being together. Crush or no crush I already knew him and I weren't going to happen. "Plus why would he want to be with someone who's going to have a baby? And a baby that's not even his."

"You never know, he might make an exception for you."

"I don't think he would. We're ju-"

"Just friends." she said interrupting me. "I get it but having a baby shouldn't stop you two from starting something if you both wanted to."

I rolled my eyes as she glanced out the window before looking at her watch. I was about to say something when she cut me off again.

"I have to go pick up my kid from daycare and take her for her routine check up appointment." She said as she stood up and slung her handbag over her shoulder.

She'd been a solo mom since her husband died in a car accident. She had two kids, a son who was eight and her daughter who was almost five. "And I'm pretty sure he's here to see you."

Her gaze went back to outside. I looked out the window catching a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. I sighed. "I have no doubt about that."

"Well have fun, I'll call or text you later."

"Okay." I said looking back at her giving her a small smile. She returned the smile before leaving the diner.

* * *

_He frowned seeing the familiar blond that just walked into the diner. He didn't like him already, especially with the attention he gave her. He was starting to wonder if there was something going on between the two and he just hadn't gotten enough proof to prove it yet. He picked up his camera and started snapping photos of the two as the blonde sat across from her stealing some of her cheesecake with a wide grin that made him want to shoot the blond square in the forehead. He'd never thought of any guy in LA as a big threat but now she was in Charming, Jackson Teller was becoming that threat. And cutting her fuel line had become a big mistake when Jackson had come to her rescue before he could. He shouldn't have waited those few minutes and she should have known Jackson was on tow truck duty if he'd done his research properly._

* * *

"Hey! Get your own!" I scolded Jax as he sat down across from me, stealing a piece from my cheesecake.

"I don't want my own." He threw me an innocent smile as he tried to take some more. I smacked his hand away but he tried again.

"Aren't you meant to be at work and not playing damage control between me and Ope?" I asked him letting him have the last little bit of cheesecake. I started drinking my milkshake, keeping it away from him so he couldn't steal that from me, as well.

"I'm not here to play damage control." he said after eating the last bit of cheesecake. "Mom wants something to eat and since I wasn't really doing anything, she made me come here to get her a burger. I didn't even know you were here until I walked in."

I laughed. "You're such a Momma's boy."

"Why? Because I'm getting her a burger?"

"No, because you just are." I smiled, teasing him slightly. "Just don't let her take advantage of it, you know how she gets."

"Your kid could turn out to be a momma's boy or girl."

"So they should be, I'll be the only parent they'll have." I pointed out.

"Not if you find someone to settle down with."

"I don't want to burden someone with a kid that's not theirs." I sighed.

"When you find the right guy he wouldn't look at your kid as a burden, he'd love it like he or she is his own child." He said making my heart flutter. Somewhere deep down I was beginning to hope it would be someone like him. "You're a great woman and this kid will no doubt be an awesome kid, any guy would be lucky to have you both."

"Can we move off from me and finding the right guy?" I asked. "I'm a little put off guys right now."

He was about to speak when my waitress from earlier came back over interrupting us and throwing a flirty look at Jax.

"Is there anything that I can get you, handsome?" she asked with a sickly sweet tone. I rolled my eyes as he flashed her one of his panty-dropping smiles.

"I'll take two cheeseburgers to go," he told her then looked at me. My eyebrows creased into a small frown.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked.

He smiled at me not taking his eyes off me as he replied to the waitress. "Yeah, I'll have two pieces of cheesecake and a chocolate milkshake to go also."

"Okay," she said, her smile fading and her sickly sweet voice dropped as she turned to me. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Just the bill, thank you." I said plastering on a fake smile.

"I'll bring your order over when it's done." She said turning back on the charm when she looked back at Jax. She turned on her heel and walked away with an extra swing to her hips.

"Seriously, I can't take you anywhere without some trashy tramp hitting on you!" I frowned turning my attention back to him. He just laughed. I rolled my eyes again. "By the way, she's jail bait and she's only working here because rich mommy and daddy cut off her allowance."

"And who said I was going to go there?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I could tell he was amused by my outburst when that stupid smirk of his crossed his face.

"You sound a little jealous."

I scoffed. "I'm not jealous."

"Only jealous people scoff like that." He said still smirking. I knew he was trying to push my buttons.

"I'm not jealous!" I glared at him. "Why would I be jealous?"

He shrugged. "You tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"If you say so."

Our banter didn't stop until Jax's order was placed in front of him and we were handed our bills. I paid for mine while he paid for his. After he left a nice tip for the waitress, we walked out of the building. He handed me the milkshake and pieces of cheesecake telling me they were for me.

"Do you want to come back to the clubhouse?" He asked as we walked over to the tow truck.

"I might as well." I nodded and walked over to the passenger's side of the truck and got in. He got in and turned on the ignition before pulling away from the curb.

* * *

_He started the car as he watched the pair get into the truck and pull away from the curb. He stayed three to four cars behind them as he followed them to their next destination. He was happy when they pulled back into the lot. It meant nothing suspicious could happen between them. He parked his car a couple meters from the lot, watching her follow the blue eyed blonde into the Teller-Morrow office before making their way into the clubhouse._

* * *

**A/N: So that is it. Don't forget to review. So I don't know if any of you guys are Once Upon A Time fans as well but I certainly am. I already know I'd be slightly terrible at writing a OUaT fanfic on my own and I have a good idea for one, I just wanted to know if there is anyone who would like to co-write a story with me?**** Just let me know through PM if you're interested.  
**

**OKAY... On to poll results... This does include the review votes too...**

Noah Jackson Winston - 16  
Colby Harry Winston- 4  
Parker George Winston - 3  
Josiah Alexander Winston - 3  
Isaac James Winston - 2


	8. Chapter 08

**I know a lot of you are probably waiting for something to happen between Jax and Dallas, well it's finally here. A huge thanks to my beta for really helping me with this one. I was going to wait for a bit but then I thought about it and didn't want to hold it off much longer myself. So to say thanks for the 50+ reviews and follows and the 100+ favorites I managed to work it all out and bump it forward. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 08**

I yawned standing up from the tawny colored couch and made my way into the kitchen, to grab a glass of water. After my drink I put the glass in the sink and made my way to my temporary bedroom, turning the lights off on the way. I got changed into my nightshirt and got into bed.

I was slowly starting to drift off to sleep when there was a loud crashing sound coming from, what I thought, the living room, making me jump and scramble out of bed. I stood still trying to not make a sound to hear if I could detect any more noise from the living room.

When I didn't, I went over to the closet and opened the door quietly knowing Opie's old baseball stuff was in there. Silently as possible I grabbed the bat out and started towards my door until I heard another smashing noise making me jump for the second time.

I rushed over to my phone picking it up. I found Opie's number and pressed the call button. I held it to my ear hoping he'd answer.

It was only me home tonight. Donna decided her and Ellie would stay with her sister tonight and Opie thought it would be better to stay at the club house to give me some space. We still hadn't made up over what happened at the clubhouse this afternoon.

_'You've reached the voice mail of -'_

A quiet, panicked and frustrated sigh left my slightly parted lips when I reached Opie's voice mail. I hung up and tried calling him again only to get the same message again. I let it play through.

_"You've reached the voice mail of Harry Winston. Sorry I couldn't take your call. If it's important, leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Goddammit Ope answer your damn fucking phone!" I whispered harshly when the beep sounded. Hanging up I tried to call someone else.

After finding the number, I hit the call number and waited for them to answer.

"Hey Belle, what's up?" His smooth voice came through the receiver when he picked up.

I went to answer him when there was another loud smash. I almost lost grip of the phone as a jumped again. I shakily held the phone back to my ear just as Jax asked what was happening.

"I think someone's trying to break into Opie and Donna's house." I whispered before there was another smash.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Guest room." I told him.

"Alright, just stay there, we're on our way. If the person comes into the room don't hesitate to use something as a weapon."

"I won't."

"Good, we'll be there as soon as possible." He said before hanging up.

I dropped my phone on the bed and tightened my grip on the baseball bat. I leaned back against the wall the bat out in front of me. I could now hear loud, heavy footsteps against the wooden floors in the kitchen. I wanted to go out and deal with the person myself but hearing the footsteps had me frozen on the spot.

It wasn't too much longer until I heard the roar of motorcycles coming down the street. The footsteps became heavier and quickened as they faded towards the backdoor and out into the yard.

When the motorcycle engines cut off I felt relief flood over me but I was still frozen on the spot where I was standing. I could hear the front door open and close and two sets of footsteps rushing into the house.

"Dallas." I jumped slightly hearing my name called from the other side of the door.

I dropped the bat on the floor barely missing my toes and yanked the bedroom door open, revealing Opie who pulled me into a hug before I could pull him into one.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head against his chest.

He led me into the living room and sat me on the couch. I looked around the room noticing two windows had been smashed and the glass and frame from a photo hanging on the wall on the floor broken to pieces, the photo missing.

"All the other rooms are clear," Jax said walking into the room.

"I think they went out the back." I mumbled. "It sounded like they did."

"Are you okay?" I was asked for the second time in ten minutes as Jax sat next to me, I could feel his hand on my lower back and his worried eyes on me. I could also feel Opie's eyes on us.

I nodded again. "I stayed in the bedroom and had Opie's old baseball bat."

"Outside is clear," I heard my favorite Scotsman say as he and the prospect, Juan or better known as Juice, walked through the front door.

"Did they come near the bedroom at all?" I heard Opie ask.

I shook my head, clasping my hands together on my lap and looked down at them. "I don't think so. I only heard the smashing of glass and footsteps in the kitchen and then going out the back door as you guys pulled up."

"Shouldn't have gone far then, maybe they jumped a fence." Jax said, he was now rubbing small circles on my lower back. It felt great and calmed me down.

"We'll keep looking then," Chibs spoke again, pulling the prospect back out the door.

"Is it okay of she stays with you at the clubhouse tonight?" Opie asked Jax. I looked at him and then at the blonde next to me. "I'd ask Gemma but Dallas doesn't exactly like Clay."

"Dallas is also sitting right here and can hear you," I frowned looking back at Opie. "Why can't I stay here?"

"We don't know why my house had been broken into. I'd feel better knowing your safe at the clubhouse and you'll be able to get some proper sleep." He explained.

"I don't know if I'll be getting any sleep at all."

"Please just go."

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I doubt the person will come back now but I'm gonna stay here, just in case the idiot is stupid enough to."

I nodded once more. I wasn't going to argue about staying here with him. It would be an argument I would lose.

"Go get some pants on, I'll call mom to come pick you up and I'll meet you at the clubhouse." Jax spoke softly.

I nodded blushing as I stood up, remembering I was just in my short nightshirt that just covered my buttocks and panties. I went to the guest room, leaving the door wide open. I tossed a few items of clothing into my backpack and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and my shoes.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and walked back into the living room, seeing Jax already gone.

"Gemma's on her way now," Opie informed me.

"Okay," I said, walking over to the broken frame on the floor and picked it up. "What photo was in this frame?"

I held it up for him to see.

"A photo of you, me, dad and Donna on your graduation day, I think."

"Did you pick up the photo?" I asked looking at him.

"No. Why?"

"Something's happened to it."

"What do you mean?" He asked, a slight confused look on his face

"The frame and the glass is here but the photo isn't." I frowned just as confused as he was.

"Why would the photo be missing?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm gonna get a drink of water, my throat's dry."

I walked past him and into the kitchen. I went to grab the glass I'd used earlier out of the sink but stopped seeing the glass was not there anymore but in its place was the photo Opie was talking about. But the photo was damaged beyond repair. Half of the photo had been burned away only leaving me and dad in the remainder of it.

"Opie!" I called out to him. He came rushing in through the door way.

I pointed to the burned remains of the photo in the sink. "I found the photo."

He looked over my shoulder at the half burnt photo. The intruder must have gotten interrupted while burning it and when they heard the motorcycles pull into the driveway forcing them to leave before it was finished. Or so it seemed.

"Gemma's here, you should get going."

I nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He sighed.

* * *

I got out of the car as soon as Gemma pulled into the lot and parked the car. Jax stood outside by the clubhouse door. I made my way over to the driver's side of Gemma's car as she wound down the window.

"Will you be okay, baby?"

I nodded. "I'm just worried about Opie now. It's his house that got broken into."

"I think he's more worried about you." She said giving me a reassuring smile. "I've told Opie to call me if he needs anything and I want you to do the same."

I nodded again. "I will."

"Good, now try to get at least a few hours sleep, for the baby if not for yourself."

"I'll try." I gave her a small smile as I stepped away from the car. I stood in the same spot as she started her car and reversed out of the lot.

When she drove away I turned around and made my way over to Jax. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me into the clubhouse, not saying anything.  
As we got closer to the back rooms, he dropped his arm from my shoulders and laced his fingers through mine.

"I bet this isn't usually how girls end up in your bed," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Would you be surprised if I said I haven't had a girl in my bed in weeks?" He asked me throwing me a cocky grin.

"I wouldn't be surprised because I wouldn't know whether to believe you or not."

A slight chuckle passed through his lips. "Well you should because it's true."

"If you say so."

"I do," he said unlocking the door to his dorm room. We both walked in, him closing the door behind us. "How are you really feeling? And don't give me the bullshit 'I'm fine' line."

I sighed. "A little shaken up but I'm okay. It was probably just a break in to steal something. I'm sure you boys will find out who did it." Though I did wonder why they took that specific photo and burned it. Why not take it with them. For that matter…why take it at all.

"We will." He said with a reassuring tone. "You should try and get some sleep."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked dropping my bag on the floor. I could feel his eyes on me as I slipped off my sweatpants.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower since I didn't get one this morning."

"Are you sure about me sleeping in here?"

He nodded grabbing a towel. "Yeah, beds big enough for the both of us."

I nodded pulling the blanket and sheet back and got into bed.

"I shouldn't be too long." I heard him say as I snuggled against the pillow and got comfortable. I closed my eyes, hearing the door to his bathroom shut and the shower turn on.

I'd almost fallen into a deep sleep when I felt the bed shift behind me. I turned over to see Jax lying beside me on his back. I moved closer to him laying my arm across his abdomen and rested my head on the crook of his arm while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I hugged him, trying to convey my gratitude to him.

"Thanks for letting me stay tonight."

"It's no problem."

I lifted my head to look up at him but before I knew it our lips were colliding. I quickly pulled back a little looking shocked. "I'm so sorry."

His stunned look turned into a smug one. "If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask or just do it."

I playfully hit his chest, letting out a small scoff and rolling my eyes.

"Admit you enjoyed it." He continued to tease.

"You probably enjoyed it just as much."

"So you did enjoy it." His smug smile stretched even further.

I glared at him but before I could come up with a retort, he had his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down claiming my lips with his. I had every intention of pulling away but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had to admit it did feel very nice. He had nice soft, moist lips. Not what I was expecting at all.

A spark ran through me as he pulled me closer against him. I rolled onto my back pulling him on top of me, my body craving something I hadn't had willingly in several months. My body was going into overdrive as our kiss became less soft and more passionate, both of us hungry for more.

* * *

**Next chapter - Dallas tells Opie what happened in LA and will she have the balls to tell him about her and Jax?**

**I am closing the poll because the results are still the same and I already have a clear winner.**


	9. Chapter 09

**Thank you to HGRHfan35, Legolas' Girl 31,Micky-Moo, NL92, Maryfigliomeni, Mommajo0811, Stacey73 and toridw317 for leaving your lovely reviews. You've made my day. This is definitely the longest chapter I've written by at least 1000 words. Hope you all enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 09: Six Days Later - Saturday.**

I woke with Jax's body pressed firmly against my back, his arm slung over my waist and a hand on my small bump. I looked back at him seeing his eyes still closed and his breathing steady. He looked peaceful when he slept. His face wasn't hardened by the stress, drama and everything else the club could bring on a bad day.

The urge to go to the bathroom made its self aware. Hoping I wouldn't wake Jax up, I slowly pulled back the blanket and slowly try to slide from underneath his arm to the edge of the bed. I'd failed when I felt him tightening his hold around my waist and gently pull me back to him. I made a vain attempt to try again and sighed when he wouldn't let me go.

"Jax I need to take a piss." I said knowing he was awake and could hear me. "I'm sure you don't want me to piss in your bed."

I smiled feeling relief as his grip loosened. I got up as quickly as I could and made my way into the small bathroom off of his dorm room.

Once my bladder was empty I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. I had slight bags under my eyes from not getting much sleep last night. The last six days had been all over the place.

Opie was still trying to work out who would break into his home. He even made Donna and Ellie stay in Lodi with her sister until he felt it was safe. I'd started working for Gemma once she'd gone over the details with me of what I'd be doing.

I was starting to show a little more and had even had a scare which resulted in me going to hospital. Two days after the break in I found I was spotting a bit and went straight to the hospital worried and panicked. After learning baby was safe and it was not uncommon this early in the pregnancy, I seemed to relax.

The phone calls I'd been getting had stopped three days ago after Jax answered my phone instead of me. I was hoping he had scared that freak off.

I'd been staying with him since the break in. The morning after had been slightly awkward but by the time the sun went down we'd talked and both admitted that we felt there was something there. Unsure about it, we agreed to just see where it would lead, without putting any labels on it. We'd already slept together a few more times and even shared a stolen kiss or two away from prying eyes.

I was slightly hesitant about it because of my little Bug. I didn't want Jax to feel like he had to play daddy. I didn't want to put that responsibility on him, especially since it wasn't his kid.

And there was also Dad and Opie.

Mine and Jax's dad had been friends since the Vietnam war, they started the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club together after they got back from Vietnam. And even though Dad looked at Jax like he was another son, I know he didn't want me involved with a club member. Dad making an exception for Jax was highly unlikely, Jax was still a SAMCRO member.

I didn't know how Opie would feel knowing his best friend and baby sister had something going on. A part of me didn't want to know how he'd react. I knew I had a lot to tell him and this was just adding to the list. Another part of me wanted to tell him everything so he wouldn't find out some other way.

That was another thing, if Jax and I were open about it, he probably wouldn't even notice unless someone told him face to face. He was wrapped up in club business, work and finding out who broke into his home to notice anything. He'd ask me if I was okay, if the baby was fine and if I was still alright with staying with Jax but that was about it. Our conversations never went on for more than ten minutes at a time. We never even talked about what happened in the lot.

I sighed and splashed water on my face, waking myself up a little more before walked back into the dorm room. Jax was already up and standing by the small kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal and a spoon in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me concerned as I poured myself a glass of water. "You were in there a while."

"Just a little nausea, nothing to worry about." I said giving him a small reassuring smile. That was partly true. I was feeling a little nausea. Now I had passed the first trimester, it seemed to have eased off quite a lot. I wasn't even vomiting anymore. All it was, was my stomach feeling a little funny and feeling like throwing up.

"Okay." he nodded. He leaned forward and gave me a small peck on the lips.

My smiled grew. "I'm feeling a little better already."

"In that case," he smirked and leaned in planting his lips against mine in a proper kiss, only pulling away a few seconds later.

"Well I'm definitely feeling better now." I laughed.

"Good." He smiled. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to try and talk to Opie without being interrupted or having him leave." I sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down. I knew I had to tell Opie everything,

I was beginning to feel like it was the right time. "Did he tell you about the photo half burnt in the sink the night of the break in?"

"Yeah, he did."

"It's weird. I must have been in bed no more than five minutes when the first smash happened. It was like they were waiting for me to go to bed." I frowned slightly. "But why would someone break in, smash a photo off the wall, take it into the kitchen and try and burn it in the sink?"

"I don't know." He said sitting next to me.

"They didn't even ta-" I cut myself off remembering something but not really thinking much of it at the time being slightly shaken up. "I had a drink of water before going to bed. I put the glass in the sink and went to bed. When I walked into the kitchen, seeing the photo in the sink the glass wasn't there."

"Someone could have moved it."

"No it wasn't anywhere and no one had gone into the kitchen until I did before Gemma came and got me."

"You think the person could have taken it with him?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why would someone steal a glass out of someone's sink?"

"There's a lot of unanswered questions we need to get an answer for and it's not just to do with the break in." He said. "We need to find out who cut your fuel line. For all we know it could be the same person. And why are they doing this? We don't know. Everyone thinks this person is targeting Ope so we're looking at it that way."

"But why Opie? He knows to keep his head down unless he can't. He's one of the nicest people I know."

"When you're in this club being nice doesn't matter." He said taking one of my hands in his. "If one of us crosses someone from another club or gang or whatever that person isn't the only one that's targeted and it's not just the person you crossed they'll be after you."

"Then why aren't any of you other guys been targeted?"

"It might still be early days yet."

I sighed again. "So many questions."

"And I promise we'll get the answers."

I stood up dropping his hand from mine. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a bluish grey shirt. I got dressed as Jax cleaned up his breakfast dishes and put them away.

"I'm going to go try talk to Opie." I told him as I pulled on my sneakers.

"Do you want something to eat first?"

"I'm not hungry but I'm sure my cravings will set in soon." I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." I said before walking out the door.

* * *

"Opie, are you up?" I called out walking through the front door of my brother and sister-in-laws home. Everything was still locked up so I didn't know of he was awake or not.

"In the kitchen." I heard him call back.

I walked into the kitchen seeing him sit at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. I smiled slightly as I sat across from him.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked looking at me, raising his mug to his lips taking a small drink.

"I was hoping I could talk to you without any interruptions."

"I'm not doing anything except putting in two new windows." He said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Something I should have told you when I got back here."

"Why didn't you?" He asked frowning slightly.

"Because I was scared about how you'd react and if you'd be disappointed and ashamed of me." I told him honestly. "I'm still scared you will be."

"Why would you think that?" He asked frowning a little more. "If it's what I said a few days ago, I didn't mean to say it, and I'm sorry about how it sounded."

"And you were right in a way." I stood up getting myself a glass of water before sitting back down.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm confused."

"I don't know who the father is and I am ashamed but not because I don't know who the father is." I cupped the top of the glass with my hands and looked down at the clear liquid. "It's not because I slept around like the rumors the crow-eaters are spreading suggest. Something happened to me in LA."

"Were you...?" his voice trailed off as a look of realization crossed his features.

I nodded still not looking at him. "I don't remember it happening."

I heard him inhale and exhale a deep breath. I knew if I looked at him he'd look murderous, rage filling his eyes, lines on his forehead creased into a frown. The look on his face will be worse than that time he found out mom's husband had tried to come on to me and blamed me for it when I went to mom.

"What do you remember?" He asked. Just from the tone in his voice I could tell he was trying to keep calm for my sake.

I started telling him about what I remembered about that night from when my ex friends and I went out for dinner and then to a club to celebrate passing another assignment. I never told Jax about the dinner part but nothing had really happened at dinner. I explained to him that I remembered ordering my third drink and while I waited for it I turned to one of my friends to laugh and tease him about something he said. That was also a part I hadn't told Jax.

"I don't know if it happened then but I think I went to the bathroom with one of the girls and she left complaining about how I was taking too long. I think I was fixing my make up." I sighed moving my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose. It still frustrated me not knowing or remembering what happened. "I don't really remember."

A part of me didn't want to remember what happened because then it would make it real and I was scared of that. I already knew it happened because of what I was told, the bruises, scratches, pain and tests results backed it up. Not remembering the actual attack made it seem like a horrible dream, a horrible dream I didn't ever want to remember. I didn't want to believe what they were saying but knew deep down it did.

The other part of me wanted to remember. I want to know who the sick bastard that got me pregnant was. I want to know why he did it. I want to know if I was just a random person he wanted that night or if I was his intended target. I want him locked up before he decided to do it again if he hadn't already. I want some sort of closer even if I didn't remember. I want to know who I'm gonna be protecting my kid from when he or she is born.

"What do you remember after that?" Opie asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I woke up in hospital in a little pain. I had a small gash on my head, a slight concussion, scratches and bruises on my upper thighs and arms." I sighed feeling embarrassed, ashamed and pathetic. "My tox report came back saying I had roofies in my system and the rape kit came back positive."

"Did they catch who did it?"

I shook my head. "There was no match to his DNA. It didn't even lead back to any unsolved cases."

"You were his first?"

"And hopefully his last, even if I wasn't his first."

"Do you have any idea of who would do something like that?"

I shook my head again. "No."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. I felt him take one of my hands off the glass and hold it in his much larger hand. I looked at him.

I bit the inside of my lip. "I was worried about how you'd react and I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"If I ever found out who attacked you I would kill him, that's the same reaction anyone would have if they found out someone in their family or a friend had been raped." He said frowning. I knew it wasn't directed at me. "And you need to stop blaming yourself."

My eyes went wide. He could always read me like a book so I shouldn't have been surprised he saw I was blaming myself as well as feeling what I felt.

"It wasn't your fault. He made the choice to do what he did. You didn't encourage him or make him do it." He said trying to be reassuring. I could feel myself starting to become emotional. "You didn't know something like this would happen to you."

"But you, dad, Jax and the guys all taught me to be observant, to watch out for people who maybe acting a little strange and suspicious. That night, I failed in doing that!" I felt my cheeks become wet with tears as they fell from my eyes. "If I had just been a little more observant and not turned my back on my drink then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

Opie was instantly by my side wrapping his arms around me, holding me as I cried into his shirt. "It's still not your fault. We can be the most observant person in the room and something bad can still happen."

I didn't say anything as I let out a couple loud sobs.

Once I'd run out of tears and calmed down slightly, I let go of my big brothers shirt moved back to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't be sorry, I know now that's what matters." He stayed crouched down in front of me. "Does dad know?"

I shook my head no.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

I nodded. I didn't know if I would be able to tell dad.

"Okay." He said. He stood up kissing the top of my head. "Will you be okay?"

I nodded again. "I'm gonna go back to the clubhouse, have a shower and some lunch."

"You can do that here."

"My clothes are still in Jax's dorm room." I blushed knowing what was coming next.

"What's going on between you and Jax?" he asked, curiously.

I knew I wouldn't be able to lie about this. I took a deep breath in and out. "I don't know. I like him, he likes me so we're going to see where whatever there is between us goes."

"So you're together?" He frowned.

"Not quite."

"What does that mean?" he asked now confused.

"I don't know. We're physically attracted to each other and there's a slight emotional attraction too, we're just seeing if the emotional attraction grows."

"So you're sleeping with my best friend?" He frowned again.

"Don't even go there. You _married_ my best friend." I frowned back at him, putting emphasis on the married part.

"You loved the idea of me and Donna getting together before we even got together." he retorted.

"What would be so bad about me and Jax being together?"

"He's my best friend and your my baby sister!" he exclaimed like he was trying to make a point. I rolled my eyes.

"He makes me forget about all the fucking bad stuff that's happened in the last few months. I really like him Opie." I sighed.

"Does he know what happened?" he asked making my body stiffen slightly. I nodded making him sigh. "Of course he does."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He sighed walking out of the room, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I stood up abandoning my glass of water. I wanted to follow Opie but knew I should leave him and give him time to process everything I had just told him. I found a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down a note telling him to call me or text me later if he wanted to.

I left the house making my way back to the clubhouse.

* * *

"How did it go?" I heard Jax ask from behind me. I turned my attention from the book I was reading to him as he sat next to me on the picnic table outside the clubhouse. When I got back to the clubhouse I'd taken a quick shower, grabbed something to eat and something to read before making my way outside to the picnic table.

"Better than I thought it would. He remained calm but looked like he wanted to murder someone. I cried and he reassured me." I said closing my book after marking the page I was at. "And then I told him about us."

"How did he take that?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He knew my giant of a brother may not say or do much but he isn't one to be messed with.

"He freaked a little and then walked out of the room."

He nodded letting me know he heard me and understood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am." I said giving him a small smile to let him know that I was slightly better than okay. He returned the smile, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**Next chapter - Opie confronts Jax in front of Dallas. Dallas finds her own place. Will the phone calls start again once she's on her own?**

**If there is something you want to see in future chapters let me know and if I can fit it in I will. I also have an idea for another story, but I want to co-write one with someone. If anyone wants to co-write it with me let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a couple weeks since I updated. This is more of a fill in chapter. More of an author's note down the bottom.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - _October 2001_**

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up from my afternoon nap. Since the moment I woke up this morning, I felt more tired than usual.

I didn't bother to check called ID as I answered the phone, my voice raspy from sleep. "Hello?

"Miss Winston, it's Larry Connors,"

"Oh hi," I said sitting up, now more awake. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you still interested in the house?"

The day after I told Opie everything I went to look at a house that someone was renting out. It had a single garage and 3 bedrooms, bathroom, lounge, kitchen and laundry rooms were a decent size for just me and my baby. It'd been three days since I looked at it and Larry, the real estate agent, told me he'd be in contact with me if I got the house. A few other people were interested in it too. I was surprised to hear from him this soon or even at all.

"Yes sir," I said trying to keep calm. I didn't want to sound as excited as I felt in case I was getting my hopes up.

"Well it's all yours then."

I smiled hearing those words. "That is wonderful. When can I move in?"

"As soon as your ready and you've paid the first month's rent and all that other nonsense."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Miss Winston." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll see you when you come to sign the contract and what not."

"Okay."

"Alright, goodbye then."

"Goodbye." I said before hanging up the phone and scrambled out of Jax's bed.

I made my way out to the bar area and sat myself next to dad at the bar. I told the prospect standing behind the bar that I'll have an orange juice when he asked if I wanted anything. I smiled at dad when I saw his eyes were on me.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked, grumbling and raising an eyebrow.

"I just got a phone call from the real estate agent you got helping me find a house."

"What did he say?" He motioning to the prospect to pour him another drink.

"I got the house."

"Already?"

I grinned as I nodded my head yes. "I was surprised when he said it was mine but I'm happy."

"Life's starting to look up for you." He smiled fondly at me. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Dad." I said letting my grin fade into a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you still have all that old furniture in the storage unit?"

He nodded. "You can keep what furniture's in there. I have no use for it."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled sliding off the bar stool and kissed his cheek.

"You told Jax?" He asked with a slight roll of his eyes.

I blushed. Jax and I weren't exactly a secret. Most people close to us knew what was happening and that was it. Dad didn't really approve but kept his mouth shut after taking a threatening tone with Jax. Opie was the one still acting like a child when it came to Jax and I.

"Not yet." I said trying to ignore the heat of my reddened cheeks. "You're the first to know."

"You should tell your brother second."

"That's what I'm going to do." I said. "I'm going to ask if he can help move the furniture."

"You gonna ask Jax?"

Now, I rolled my eyes. "So what if I do?"

"You two don't even know what you are."

"What's me and Jax got to do with me moving?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. You've been hurt enough by boyfriends, a pyscho that drugged you." He frowned lowering his voice so a nosy prospect didn't hear the last part.

He knew about what happened. I decided it was best Dad heard what happened from me. Opie was with me when I told him. His reaction was the same as Opie's but I could see more guilt in his eyes than I saw in Opie's. I ended up walking away from them, letting Opie finish talking to him.

"I've never had an actual boyfriend and Jax isn't some psycho, you know that."

He frowned but changed the subject. "I can help you move, it's not like I'm not doing much these days."

"I'm not risking your health just to help me move." I frowned slightly.

He was starting to develop problems with his breathing, he kept passing it off as nothing but everyone could see his health was starting to take a very slow nose dive into the ground. He ignored someone every time they told him he should get it sorted and see if there was anything the doctor could do.

"I'll be fine."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes again. "Sorry dad, not this time."

"Is there going to be a next time?"

"Hopefully not. I don't plan on moving for a while once I get settled in."

"You better go ask your brother for his help."

I nodded. I took it as a hint that the conversation was over. I kissed his cheek again before walking out of the bar and made my way to the garage where I knew Opie would be.

* * *

"Are you going to have a house warming party?" Donna asked as she helped me unpack what little kitchenware I managed to buy. I was happy I didn't need to worry about a refrigerator because Opie got the one in dad's storage unit working. I was also happy the house came with a dishwasher. I didn't have to stand over the kitchen sink to wash dishes, my least favorite chore.

"I might once I've settled in and bought another couple of dinner sets so everyone has a plate." I added the last part as a joke but knew I would need to. The dinner set I bought only had six plates, bowls and mugs.

"That's what paper plates are for." She laughed.

"If I did it'll only be like a small dinner, I only want close friends and family. I don't want anything too rowdy."

"Just let me know what you decide to do."

"I will." I smiled.

"So how does Jax feel about you moving out of his dorm room?" She asked changing the subject.

"He's fine with it. He was probably getting sick of me staying there, hogging the blankets, taking up most of the bed." I smiled, a small chuckle escaped my lips.

"He'll be happy to get his bed back."

She laughed. "He'll probably miss it."

"Maybe," I said as I started placing the glasses onto one of the cupboard shelves. "All I know is, I loved staying with him but after awhile staying at the clubhouse can become a bit hard."

"Well now you have this cool house that's big enough to fit you and Bug and maybe Jax sometime in the future." Donna was one of the very rare few that wanted to see me and Jax become something more than what we were now.

"Right now it's only going to fit me and Bug." I couldn't deny hoping that Jax and I could move past this thing of not knowing. I wanted to be with him. I wanted more than the sex and kisses. I wanted everyone to know that him and I were more than just friends. I wanted to make my claim on him and I wanted him to do the same with me.

"With the occasional sleep over with Jax." Donna remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we move on from me and him having sleep overs?"

"Whose having a sleep over?" The familiar velvety smooth voice of Jax Teller asked from behind me.

"No one right now." I blushed slightly.

"I'm gonna find Opie." Donna said excusing herself as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What do you think of my new home?" I asked the man in front of me as I stepped closer to him. He placed his hands on my hips and started rubbing his hands in a circular motion.

"It's not bad. Not too small but not too big."

The house was exactly how he just put it. Two of the bedrooms were on the left side of the hallway off the lounge. The third bedroom was opposite the second one and the bathroom was opposite the first one. The kitchen was on the left side of the lounge and the laundry room was just off the kitchen. The kitchen had the door leading out to the small backyard that could easily fit a few play toys for Bug when he or she was old enough.

"That's why I like it." I smiled.

He returned the smile. "So this sleep over, when can we have our first one?"

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been dealing with a lot of personal stuff and getting hooked on The Walking Dead, I don't know why I didn't watch it sooner so expect stories for TWD also if you are a TWD fan ********[well I'm gonna try. Maybe I can find someone to co-write one with]**. I am co-writing a SOA story with someone. I have another account where I'll post co-written stories so when it's posted I'll let who's interested know.  



End file.
